Minato's Sinnoh Adventure
by The Will of D
Summary: AU. Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya explores the entire Sinnoh Region, meeting new friends, taking the SInnoh League Challenge, and of course stopping an evil organization from doing any sort of harm. But this is no ordinary adventure for they will face tragedies of fallen members of their teams. Note: The rules are up and currently working on the first chapter. Rated T just in case.


**Minato's Sinnoh Adventure**

A/N: Hello and welcome everyone. This story is actually a project that I have been meaning to do for quite some time and here we have it. Note that this is no ordinary adventure, but an actual Nuzlocke Challenge. For those who don't know, a Nuzlocke Challenge is simply like an ordinary game play, but with a set of rules, which I will cover after this note, you have to follow in order to make the game more challenging. For someone who has played Pokemon games almost their entire life, I actually tried it about a year ago and did surprisingly well on my first try.

This entire story will be based on my Pokemon Platinum game play, meaning that the team that Minato will be using and the Pokemon he catches along the way are the actual Pokemon that I have used my entire journey. Each member of the team's personalities will mostly be based off of their Natures and IVs while other times I might ignore that all together.

The reason why I'm writing a crossover between Pokemon and Naruto is because...well it's just for the fun of it. Plus something that I will most definitely be doing in the future just for laughs so this won't just be a depressing story with future deaths. I might also add after game to either this or make a sequel since there is the Battle Frontier and additional side quests to cover. I have yet to decide on that. But, I will most likely be covering the Elite Four rematch because there is something the the very last chapter that I plan on doing and that is part of it and same goes for the Battle Frontier...if I make it that far.

Anyways, lets cover the rules, shall we? :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Pokemon.

* * *

**The Rules**

The Mandatory Rules - (The following are a set of rules that you must follow throughout the entire challenge along with the exceptions that I will be using)

1. You must catch the first Pokemon you encounter in each area. You won't get a second chance if you or that Pokemon runs away or you make it faint.

a. Dupes Clause - If you encounter a Pokemon that you have already caught or is part of that Pokemon's evolutionary line (ie. I caught a Geodude then finds a Graveler) in a different area, then they don't count as an encounter.

b. Shiny Clause - You can catch any shiny Pokemon you find in any area, despite having already encountering and/or catching anything on that route.

c. Legendaries - You may catch any legendary Pokemon, but you cannot use them anytime during the game.

d. Gift Pokemon - Any Pokemon you can obtain by CPUs or by in-game trades won't count as encounters

e. Pokemon Eggs - You may use the Pokemon that you get by hatching an egg and they also won't count as an encounter.

f. Roaming Pokemon - Roaming Legendaries such as Mesprit and Cresselia won't count as an encounter.

2. If a Pokemon faints, it is considered 'dead' and must be released or permanently placed in the PC. In the story, any fallen Pokemon will be buried.

3. You must nickname all captured Pokemon.

Optional Rules - (The following are rules that you can decide to use that can make the game even more challenging and are the ones that I'll be using)

1. You cannot use any healing items in battle except for main fights such as boss, gym, Elite Four, Champion, and rival battles. Pokemon holding berries or any items that heal in battle are okay.

2. You must use the last number on your trainer card to determine your starter Pokemon. The numbers 1, 2, 3 will be the grass starter. 4, 5, 6 will be the fire starter. And 7, 8, 9 will be the water starter. If the last digit is 0, then you can pick any starter you want.

3. Starters doesn't count as an encounter in the area you have obtained them at.

4. The challenge does not start until you obtain Pokeballs.

5. If all of your party Pokemon faints, then it is game over, despite having any leftover Pokemon in the PC.

* * *

A/N: I will try to update 1-2 chapters max. daily. Though, since I am playing the game and taking notes while doing so, it might be every other day. I am currently working on chapter 1 and I have yet to obtain the Coal Badge from Roark in-game since I am level grinding my current team to, some might say, overkill levels...level 20. Though there is a pattern to how I level grind and you might notice throughout the entire story and there are times where I do break the pattern just because I was in that area way to long and I got bored and just wanted to move on already and I do spend litterally hours training all six of my Pokemon. XD

I will have chapter 1 up by either tonight or tomorrow (or later in the day, depending on your time zone). So, until then, later. :D

-Will of D

Fun Fact: This was originally supposed to be a comic and I was going to post it on Deviantart, but due to being busy, I thought about writing it out instead. Though I might make a comic version sometime in the late future. But for those who are willing to make the comic version of this, by all means, go ahead. Just make sure you give credit for the story portion to me please and send me the link as well. :D

(Spoiler Alert: One of my Pokemon is a shiny. It was unintentional and you will see why in the next chapter :D)


End file.
